


Reconciliación.

by sabakunoKirari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoKirari/pseuds/sabakunoKirari
Summary: ─Sasuke está al límite con los celos de Naruto y discuten a causa de ello. Pero Naruto sabe bien cómo contentar a Sasuke luego de una intensa pelea, y es que su marido tiene una gran delibilidad por el sexo de reconciliación.
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24





	Reconciliación.

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito fue hecho por mí hace meses expresamente para una historia completa que publiqué en otra plataforma, pero decidí rescatar este retazo y dejarlo aquí. 
> 
> El contexto fue cambiado ligeramente para que pudiera quedar como one shot y también fue modificado; con esto quiero decir que varias escenas y palabras han sido cambiadas por otras más explícitas, o mejor dicho, fueron reajustadas al borrador inicial.  
> No hay casi censura en esta versión final.
> 
> Disfruten.

Deade hacia muchos años Sasuke no tenía una discusión tan acalorada con Naruto como ahora, pero la desconfianza no era algo que él iba a tolerar a este punto de su relación. Y mucho menos la terquedad, ¿qué le costaba a Naruto asumir su responsabilidad y admitir que estaba siendo paranoico sin razón alguna? ¡Sus misiones duraban lo mismo que siempre! Incluso Shikamaru tuvo que retirarse sin entregar los reportes que tenía en mano debido a las vociferaciones de ellos dos. Sasuke estaba agotando y el rubio no parecía querer ceder ante su ridículo punto que se basaba solamente en que Sasuke había plantado a Naruto por un accidente, provocándole un sentimiento de impotencia. Nunca había sido tan difícil esconder sus emociones, pero ni bien levantó su brazo para tomar la perilla de la puerta e irse, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto contra su espalda. Muy cerca. **─No te vayas.**

**─¿Por qué habría de quedarme, Hokage-sama? ¿Para que sigas gritándome las novelas que te haces en la cabeza cuando no estoy? No, gracias. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir y...**

Naruto se armó de valor y coló sus brazos bajo el manto de la capa, tanteó la cintura de Sasuke y llevó su boca hasta su oreja. **─Porque quiero disculparme, no me gusta que te vayas así, que estemos así. Y más cuando sé que...** ─Sasuke arqueó la ceja, sin interrumpirle─ **¡Pues que tienes razón! Solo, me pongo un poquito celoso, ¿vale?**

**─Mh, ¿un poquito? Bueno, puede que a mí me guste pincharte un poco.** ─Cedió, su mano volvió a caer a un lado de su cuerpo cuando la lengua tibia de Naruto encontró su nuca. 

**─¿Ves? Cómo te gusta joderme. Ahora me toca joderte a ti, como te gusta.** ─Murmuró el Uzumaki, lamiendo otro tramo de piel.

Naruto sabía qué cartas jugar en sus momentos de reconciliación luego de alguna metida de pata suya. En efecto, sabía cómo compensar su nefasta actitud al saberse celoso por comportamientos deliberados que Sasuke hacia para para provocarlo.

El Uzumaki atrajo por completo el cuerpo ajeno contra sí, Sasuke jadeó solo por el calor que el pecho del otro expulsaba.

**─Por favor** ─Susurró. Y Sasuke no sabía por qué estaba rogando exactamente. Solo quería ser tocado, que Naruto deseara tocarlo con intensidad. Que le dejase claro que le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

  
Sí, definitivamente aquella chispa incentivada por el dominio en el rubio hacia de ciertos encuentros todavía más excitantes, en especial cuando llevaban tiempo sin verse. Naruto era el único que sabía cómo manejarlo incluso en medio de su respiración errática y pastosa a sus espaldas, su boca batallando contra la ropa para encontrar sus puntos sensibles. 

Naruto se deshizo por fin de la capa sobre la espalda del pelinegro que le estorbaba, aspiró el aroma fresco del cabello de Sasuke y lamió un pedazo de piel en el centro de la nuca contraria. Lo sintió temblar y buscar más cercanía. Ambos dieron pasos torpes hasta la pared más cercana, Sasuke apoyó en ella su antebrazo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Los propios sonidos que liberaba su boca habían despertado el miembro de Naruto, lo sentía completamente duro en en su parte baja. Tanto como él.

« **Por favor** », suplicó de nuevo. Escuchó a Naruto gruñir contra su piel. Estaba marcándolo mientras sus manos lo tanteaban con desespero. Volvió a temblar por el sonido de su pantalón siendo abierto con agilidad, pronto sintió la brisa fría en sus muslos pálidos. Jadeó por la ausencia de la boca de Naruto en su cuello, le ardían exquisitamente las áreas que había besado. Él estaba intentando controlarse, mordía sus propios labios al punto de saborear su propia sangre para no gemir. Y no lo logró. 

Había perdido también el control de su Sharingan cuando una mano del jinchūriki buscó acariciar su miembro. A su vez, besaba con parsimonia las mejillas de su culo. ¿Es que no notaba su desespero? Quería gritarle, pero percibía el pulgar tentando la piel caliente de su hombría. Jugaba con el presemen en la punta y de allí bajaba. Una mordida lo hizo exclamar una maldición, se humilló a sí mismo separando los muslos. Necesitaba más y fue complacido. 

Separó sus pestañas tupidas y la oscuridad de la habitación a través de sus peculares fanales. Naruto sonrío, exhalando aire tibio a pocos centímetros de la piel de su amante, contemplando cómo se exponía sin pudor para él, al borde de la suplica, y poe ello no lo hizo aguardar más. Sasuke gritó cuando Naruto hundió la punta de la lengua a la división de sus glúteos ocasionándole un espasmo maravilloso. El Uchiha no halló más remedio que pegar su mejilla a la pared tibia y usar su mano para asegurar allí la cabeza del Uzumaki, empujándolo más allá. 

El rubio enroscó la lengua e hizo más presión, le escurría saliva de las comisuras debido a las constantes succiones. **─¡Dios!** ─Casi gritó al sentir la húmeda invasión, apretó los párpados y maldijo cuando Naruto se apartó.

**─Qué religioso, Uchiha.** ─Naruto liberó su miembro goteando de su yugo y con aquella mano aprisionó su muñeca, alejándola de su cabeza.

**─C-cierra la maldita b...¡Ah!** ─mordió de nuevo su labio herido cuando el índice del Uzumaki delineó el contorno de su entrada. Empujó más su cuerpo en dirección al rostro de Naruto hasta que lo hundió, el picor del dolor sacó otro jadeo de su boca. 

El jinchūriki se colocó entonces de pie y con su mano restante desabrochó su propio pantalón. Mantuvo la mano de Sasuke presionada contra su espalda baja, su piel hormigueando en anticipación. Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido con el nombre contrario cuando sintió entre sus glúteos el miembro de Naruto frotándose muy suavemente. Su mano por fin fue liberada y él buscó apoyarse en la pared.   
Estaba tan sensible, sus piernas tan trémulas que pronto fallarían; podía percibir laa conexiones en sus rodillas fallar visiblemente debido a la sobrecarga de placer. El Uzumaki sabía lo que hacía al haberlo estimulado antes con su lengua. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el solo roce de sus intimidades lo estaba enloqueciendo. 

Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, este dio un lametón en su cuello mientras seguía tentándolo. La punta de su pene solo se restregaba contra su agujero húmedo, impúdica. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, sus pulmones no respondían más que para hipar el nombre ajeno y la incandescencia fluía hasta su vientre. Naruto entonces volvió a masturbarlo mientras reclamaba los espacios de su cuello con constelaciones lujuriosas. Dejando una clara constancia de su presencia.

Sasuke no aguantó más. **─¡B-basta ya! Dios...** ─se corrió en la pared, trayendo consigo un mar de sensaciones que lo marearon. Su mano detuvo las caricas que le prodigaban a su hombría y su cuerpo sintió electricidad. 

Naruto no perdió tiempo. Liberó los tobillos de Sasuke de los pantalones y le dio la vuelta, él seguía con los ojos cerrados. La faz arrebolada y los labios rojos albergando una gota de sangre. Él la lamió y lo cargó. El Uchiha envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Naruto y lo dejó hacer su voluntad.

Escuchó el sonido de varias cosas impactar contra el piso y pronto se halló sobre la madera fría del escritorio. No reveló el velo de sus pestañas hasta sentir que Naruto había quitado sus zapatos y se hallaba besando la extensión de sus piernas pálidas, tan concentrado en ello.   
Se perdió tanto en esos besos, que no supo en qué momento Naruto había desabrochado los botones de su camisa; ahora su lengua ágil lamía las zonas sensibles en su pecho, mordía y tiraba de su piel causándole el dolor justo para hacerlo placentero. Sasuke por mero instinto cubrió su rostro con su mano cuando ese músculo húmedo trazó una línea recta por todo su abdomen plano hasta su vientre llego de su propia semilla.

Sentía la respiración ahí, las ráfagas cálidas erizaban su piel. El sudor resbalaba de su cuello y el único frescor que atemperaba su calor era esa maldita boca.

**─ ¡Naruto!** ─ gritó de nuevo cuando toda su hombría fue envuelta por la calidez de su boca. Llevó su mano a una esquina del escritorio y sujetó con fuerza. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo.

  
El calor sedoso de su interior y las caricias húmedas sobre sí eran demasiado. **─Mírame, Sasuke. Mira a quien va a follarte, a quien perteneces.**

Sasuke gimoteó ante la demanda que ansiaba oír y se forzó a sí mismo a inclinar su rostro, la visión de la lengua de Naruto deslizándose sobre la punta de su miembro muy suavemente, llevándose a su paladar una gota de su esencia le hizo ceder a la tribulación en su vientre una vez más obteniendo su segundo orgasmo.

  
Aún de ese modo, Naruto estaba siendo suave, pero el Uchiha había estado tanto tiempo sin tenerlo, que ahora se hallaba muy suceptible. Sus músculos cada vez se sentían más lánguidos, dolían, pero él quería más. Habían sido muchas noches sin ello, sin esa sensación; eso cautivante que solo su esposo podía ofrecerle.

Sasuke cimbró su espalda y gimió de nuevo, sin descanso, cuando Naruto alineó la punta de sí mismo en la entrada de Sasuke y empujó suavemente. No tenía clemencia, lo sometía a una descarga de placer tras otra y no le permitía respirar. Pero el Uchiha no estaba para razonamientos, su mente habitaba en un paroxismo seductor en donde el cable a tierra era el sabor de la piel de Naruto; picante y húmedo.

Sasuke abrió más las piernas, Naruto posicionó una mano en la cara interna de su rodilla para mantenerlo a su merced mientras enterraba su miembro por completo en el calor de su amante. El pelinegro sentía el pulso acelerado de Naruto contra su boca, mordió y chupó allí en donde vibraban las palpitaciones, buscando acallar los lamentos de sus cuerdas vocales heridas. Se avergonzó al querer correrse una vez más únicamente por el éxtasis de sentirse lleno, avasallado y sometido. El Uzumaki consiguió estarse quieto un minuto, no había conseguido su liberación y sentía un dolor intenso pulsando en las sienes. No hacían falta palabras, peticiones o permisos. 

La espalda de Naruto se tensó bajo la ropa húmeda y el aire de los pulmones de Sasuke fue expulsado con un grito contenido al ser penetrado con lentitud agónica y exquisita profundidad. 

**─Maldita sea.** ─Murmuró el jinchūriki que hizo ademán de quitar su capa. La ropa comenzaba a pesarle, la piel le quemaba y necesitaba alivio para su fiebre, pero recibió una negativa de Sasuke.

**─Déjatela.** ─Balbuceó apenas Sasuke, sin aliento.

**─Jodido morboso.**

Ni bien entonó aquello, Sasuke estiró su cuello para alcanzar a palpar la densidad aterciopelada de los labios alejos, sacó la lengua para memorizar su sabor y en un minúsculo beso capturó el labio inferior, mordiéndolo con tal ímpetu que Naruto gruñó al sentir su piel desgarrándose en una pequeña herida bajo los dientes.

**─Fólleme, Hokage-sama.** ─Jadeó Sasuke con coquetería, lamiendo la sangre que brotó de la pequeña abertura. Sus dedos escurriéndose entre los mechones rubios de su nuda, húmedos.

Naruto no se quitó la capa.

Y ante la petición, el rubio hizo pivotar sus caderas arremetiendo otra vez, sujetaba con posesión la cadera desnuda de Sasuke, enterrando sus uñas en la carne suave y nívea. La fricción contra la camisa del Uzumaki le ofrecía un estímulo extra al miembro de Sasuke, actuando como un juguete sexual.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos, teñidos de carmesí, adosados a los de Naruto, pero no podían besarse. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Todo era demasiado intenso. Cada lasciva acometida, la dulce concupiscencia de sus actos en la oscuridad.

Unió los tobillos en las caderas de su Naruto, el cual llevó su mano vendada hasta la mandíbula del Uchiha, sujetándola con poderío; había un hilillo de sangre proveniente de la piel interna de la boca de Naruto que goteaba directo en las comisuras de la boca de Sasuke, el ojiazul las recolectaba con su pulgar para luego sumergirlo en la boca ajena y el pelinegro chupaba vehemente hasta saborear nada. Estaba cerca de nuevo, llevó su mano al brazo de Naruto que sujetaba su rostro y se aferró a él. No rompieron su contacto visual hasta que llegaron a su límite, al mismo tiempo en que Naruto golpeó el punto dulce en su interior que hizo su cuerpo entero tiritar. 

Sasuke no tenía voz para gemir, vació su semilla sobre la ropa de Naruto, este siseó rasposamente mientras se derramaba dentro de él y luego lo besó. Bebió de él en una colisión de lenguas, dientes y jadeos. El rubio se apartó con dificultad. El cuerpo de Sasuke se sentía exangüe, tan adormilado. Solo temblaba por los residuos de su reciente orgasmo acariciándole, y Naruto tuvo el placer de verlo así; las piernas abiertas y flexionadas a su máxima capacidad, su pecho desnudo poseían una estela desordenada de besos luminiscentes y la evidencia traslúcida de su placer derramada en su vientre. La tela de su camisa se había deslizado de sus hombros, dejándolos al descubierto. Sus mejillas húmedas y la mirada aturdida. Nublada. Naruto sonrió al recordar que solo él tenía la dicha de haberlo visto así de destrozado.

**─Espero que puedas resistir, Uchiha. Aún no estoy satisfecho por tus imprudencias.** ─Declaró inclinándose sobre el cuerpo pálido del otro, besando la extensión del hueso de su clavícula.

Sasuke gimió.

> . . .

**─Dí el nombre de quien está follándote o no te correrás, Sasuke.**

Naruto sacó a la fuerza la muñeca de Sasuke de su boca. Parecía completamenre ido, completamente pérdido en su placer se había mordido a sí mismo enterrando los dientes de tal manera que el líquido bermellón ahora goteaba sobre los informes que quedaban todavía en la mesa.

Tenía el pecho contra el escritorio, la cadera alzada y los muslos níveos ya repletos de cardenales rojizos en forma de besos o mordidas mientras el Uzumaki lo follaba otra vez. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces habían sido.

Un diminuto cosquilleo recorría su espalda arqueada, su garganta dolía pero aun así gritó cuando el puño de Naruto se enroscó en sus cabellos y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Otra lágrima de muchas se disolvió al deslizarse de su mejilla, su interior ardía tan bien, palpándose increíblemente estrecho incluso cuando su marido no le había dado tregua. Naruto no había dejado de golpear ahí, ese punto dulce que lo dejaba tan maleable a sus brazos como un muñeco de trapo. 

Su espalda colisionó con el pecho del de ojos índigo y Sasuke buscó afianzar el agarre enterrando sus dedos en la nuca ajena, se encontró incluso subiendo una rodilla al escritorio para que Naruto pudiera penetrarlo más profundo.

Él respondió sujetando con una mano su brazo herido, dirigiéndolo hasta su boca para lamer desde un punto medio la estela que había dejado la sangre de Sasuke al descender por su piel desde la herida en su muñeca. Gimió ante su sabor mientras bebía de él, el pelinegro estuvo a un paso más de perder la cordura.

**─¡Naruto!** ─Jadeó, complaciendo por fin el Uchiha, ganándose un beso amoroso en su hombro como premio.

  
Eran un lío de piel desnuda; el jinchūriki había deslizado la mano de su cabello hasta el hueso de su cadera y la otra encadenando a su tráquea. Las caderas de ambos se movían en un compás perfecto y pese a su confinamiento Sasuke consiguió ladear la cabeza e hizo emerger su lengua, dio un lametón a la barbilla de Naruto y gimió de gusto. Sabía tan bien, su olor estaba embriagándolo; olía a sol y mar, con vestigios lejanos de perfume.   
Su gesto fue correspondido por otra lengua curiosa, se acariciaron en la superficie antes de congregarse nuevamente en otra erótica danza.

  
Y continuaron así durante horas, hasta que el sol los saludó dejándose ver perezoso a través del movimiento suave de las cortinas.Y tal vez también hasta que fueron encontrados en una comprometedora situación por el consejero del Séptimo Hokage.


End file.
